A dispensing opening in the container when the cap is open allows the withdrawal or dispensing of materials from the container. Over the range of containers the materials may vary from very viscous material such as toothpaste or thick oil to very watery materials such as suntan oils, baby lotion, etc. Cap closure means is usually adequate to prevent the escape of such contents as viscous lotions or thick oil but frequently will allow some leakage of very thin or watery substances such as suntan and baby oils, contact lens solution, etc. particularly if the container is under pressure, vibrated or inverted.
Typically the dispensing opening is defined by a spout being an upwardly directed outlet from the container upper surface in the usual attitude of the container for frequent use on a counter in a dwelling or residence.
Thus the container of the thin liquid is provided with a cap movable to leave the dispensing opening open or in closure position and is very convenient to use while standing on a counter or at home while being subject to the risk of leakage due to changing orientation or pressures during travel.
For thin liquids this invention provides a container having two closures, the first of which is a cap closure used when the container is in frequent use, e.g. on a counter in a residence or dwelling. The cap closure usually involves the dispensing opening and a plug therefor.
The term ‘container’ herein frequently includes a container top threaded to the container body, the threaded connection being then unconnected with the other threading described herein.